


Бесконечная дорога на Запад

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Post-Canon, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: то, что безвременно должно ухудшаться бесконечно





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Noire Soleil
> 
> Написано осенью 2011 года

Они пропахли кровью. Одежда, кожа, волосы. Запах не отмывался, не выветривался, словно въелся в поры и волокна. Он притягивал падаль и отпугивал живых, не забивался прогорклым дымом сигарет и сыростью дождей. Стал естественным.  
Запах ёкайской крови. Запах человеческой крови. Никто в команде уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, против кого они сражались и кем были сами. Людьми или ёкаями. Даже Генджо Санзо — чистокровный человек — выглядел так, словно тысячный ёкай, умерщвлённый им собственноручно, давно настиг его в пути, а Санзо и не заметил. У них не отросли когти и уши, но безумие, спокойное, индиговое, тягучее, как самая чёрная ночь, как самый страстный грех, лилось по их венам.  
Безумие затерявшихся в пути убийц, благословлённых самими богами.  
  
Гоку утратил дружелюбный взгляд ребёнка, превратясь в помесь Сейнтен Тайсена и человека. Хаккаю думалось, что сними с него лимитер — и ничего не будет. Пронзительные золотые глаза дикого зверя. Этот зверь ел, спал, сражался, громко ругался или смеялся, а внутри него жил первозданный хаос, и что не давало ему вырваться наружу и стереть на небе солнце не ведали, наверно, сами Трикая.   
Санзо, кажется, научился убивать взглядом и пользовался револьвером или сутрой исключительно по привычке. Он всё больше молчал и изредка улыбался, и от этой улыбки застрелиться хотелось остальным. Генджо больше не стремился распихать их по разным комнатам в гостиницах, а запирался на ночь с Гоку в одном номере, заряжая свой револьвер на весь магазин. Одна пуля — обезьяне, ещё одна, если промажет, и себе — третью. А пять пуль брал затем, что полупустой магазин — плохая примета.   
Хаккай не верил, что Санзо сможет выстрелить, скорей уж позволит сожрать себя этому вечно голодному существу. Иногда казалось, что он этого ждёт, как избавления, но перед смертью поборется за них обоих. За себя Хаккай не беспокоился. Он давно смирился с кровью на своих руках и красный теперь напоминал ему лишь цвет волос каппы и об утомительной стирке одежды от «ржавых» пятен. Он достаточно доверял своим спутникам, чтобы не бояться умереть, сражаясь с ними или против них.   
Годжо перестал снимать девочек и вспоминать о матери. Сигареты отдавали металлическим привкусом крови во рту, как и пиво. На ночь он обычно затаскивал Хаккая в бар играть в карты и пить саке, или засыпал на полу возле его кровати, надеясь, что если кто из них совсем слетит с катушек, то другой — остановит, или они убьют друг-друга, успев закусить своими же внутренностями. Но это, по его мнению, было лучше, чем сдохнуть от руки чужаков или растерзать невинного.  
  
Они ехали на Запад много лет, пересекли его насквозь, словно Всадники Апокалипсиса, и двинулись дальше, не оборачиваясь, забыв слово «карма». Это путешествие уже не могло закончиться для них.   
Иначе бы команды Санзо не стало, а это было хуже смерти.  



End file.
